Due to various reasons including the lack of exercises as well as long-term incorrect sitting and habitual hunching postures, injuries to the waist and the back are often resulted. Alternative, overeating due to over-supply of food also frequently leads to a large abdomen. Therefore, a currently market-available waist belt not only prevents a wearer having a previously injured waist or back from being again damaged by inappropriate standing or sitting postures to alleviate pains at the injured waist or back, but also keeps the wearer in a correct and upright posture at all times. Further, a waist belt may also help sculpture a wearer for a reduced waistline and enhanced body curves as a tightening force of the waist belt may prevent overeating of the wearer.
However, high tension occurs at a waist of a wearer once the waist is being bound by the waist belt, such that body stretching and activities may be made quite uneasy. Particularly when a wearer is at work, the wearer may feel that activities of the body are obstructed. Further, under the tightening force of a waist belt around a human body for a long period of time, in order to allow smooth blood circulations and for other health factors, the waist body needs to be loosened frequently for momentary stretching. So that the prior art disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,214, a pulley system for adjusting the tightness of a waist belt is provided. The pulley system includes a pair of pulley banks namely a first pulley bank and a second pulley bank in a juxtaposed relation. The first pulley bank can be disposed at a first distal end, and the second pulley bank can be disposed at a second distal end. The pulley system further includes a cable, which connects the first and second pulley banks and is inserted through each of the pulleys of the first and second pulley banks by turns. Through the pulleys and the cable disposed at the first and second pulley banks, the tightness of the waist belt can be adjusted. Thus, an object of conveniently adjusting and modifying the tightness of the waist belt can be achieved without unfastening the waist belt.
In the prior art disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,214, the pulley system is short of support as only the cable is provided between the first and second pulley banks. Therefore, the U.S. Pat. No. 6,632,529 discloses with reference to FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 a waist support (201) for enhancing the support at the cable. However, several issues are incurred when implementing the waist support (201) in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,632,529. First of all, the waist support (201) is provided with a plurality of guide projections (203), which need to be engaged with guide slots (205) located in the waist belt, resulting in a complicated assembly process. Secondly, when the waist support (201) is detached, the waist support (201) may likely be lost in the event if the waist support (201) is not properly placed. Further, when pulling cords (107) are pulled, friction takes place between the guide slots (205) on the waist belt and the guide projection (203), inferring that a wearer of the waist belt needs to apply a greater amount of force for pulling the pulling cords (107).